


Texts from Last Night

by kinoface



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Costume Kink, Drunkenness, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho is on the rebound; Jun can hardly resist; Nino knows way more than he needs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts from Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> ELFIE: (434): It was just a friend comforting a friend. Except his penis was inside of me. http://tfl.nu/2yad  
> (210): BTW. If I show up really drunk and dressed a cowboy, don't be alarmed http://tfl.nu/opf8  
> (423): All I know is he mentioned whips, leather cuffs, and a riding crop. It's like Halloween, Christmas, and My birthday all in one. a 5 year old couldn't even possibly be this excited. http://tfl.nu/itw0  
> (484): dude, i turned on the light and asked if they were ok and they STILL didn't stop. Most determined sex EVER. http://tfl.nu/xj2d
> 
> KINO: I feel like those could all go together.
> 
>  
> 
> I cannot believe THIS is my first Sakumoto fic.

Jun has plans for tonight, but when he gets out of the shower, there's a text from Sho waiting for him: _If I show up really drunk and dressed like a cowboy, don't be alarmed._ He stares at his phone for a full minute before putting away his going-out clothes.

When he opens his door an hour later, he's mildly surprised to find that Sho is _actually_ dressed like a cowboy — a sheriff, to be exact — complete with a six-pointed badge on his vest and a holster for a fake gun. "I hope you're not alarmed," he says, speaking clearly even though he's smiling in the way that means he's either on camera or drunk. There's no film crew in sight, plus he reeks of whiskey, so Jun guesses it's the latter.

Jun admires the attention to detail on Sho's costume as Sho steps out of his boots: everything looks well-made, and there are even little spurs that clink sharply when Sho drops the boots onto the floor and begins arranging them with overly cautious movements. Jun also admires the way the gun holster drapes around Sho's hips and the way the jeans shape his ass, his thighs, his calves.

Sho finally gets the boots the way he wants them and steps past Jun, out of the genkan and heading towards the kitchen. Jun follows, ignoring the buzz of his phone in his pocket and trying not to stare too obviously at Sho's ass when he says, "So what's going on?"

"Costume party," Sho says, rolling his eyes like it's the obvious answer.

"No, I mean — why are you _here_?"

In the kitchen, Sho opens the cupboard that houses Jun's drinking glasses and pulls one out. "She broke up with me," he answers, unfazed.

Jun stands in the doorway, watching Sho walk towards the fridge. "And how do you feel?"

"I think we were done a long time ago," Sho says earnestly. He reaches into Jun's freezer and retrieves the bottle of vodka he knows Jun keeps there for mixing drinks. He pours a double shot into the glass and says, "I'm fine."

"Yes," Jun deadpans, "you seem to be handling it marvelously."

But Sho doesn't take the shot. Instead he hands it over to Jun and flashes one of those shimmering-eyed grins that have been making Jun's insides flutter since day one. He continues, "Would you believe me if I said Aiba-chan bought all of my drinks? He's a lot more upset about the whole thing than I am. Honest."

Jun's phone buzzes again. He breaks his gaze away from Sho and looks down to check it. There are three texts waiting for him.

From Aiba: _SHO-CHAN SNUCK OFF, IS HE WITH YOU?????_

From Nino: _warning, shokun on the rebound._

From Ohno: a picture of a Wii Bowling match between him and Nino.

Jun feels Sho step closer and looks up to find Sho staring at him, eyes hard and expression openly hungry. Sho says, "What I'm _really_ upset about is the fact that you've been ignoring all of my hints."

Jun scoffs, "What hin—" and then Sho is slamming him back against the wall so hard that he nearly spills his drink. Sho pins him with an arm over his chest and reaches with his free hand for the fake gun. He draws the muzzle of the gun along the curve of Jun's jaw and presses a knee between his thighs, and Jun can feel through the jeans that Sho is hard and grinding against his hip, and all of the blood in his head is rushing south so quickly he can barely think. "Sheriff," he gasps, squirming, "that's quite the hint."

Sho keeps grinning. "You flatterer." He lets up on Jun's chest, pulling back just enough to reach for something tucked inside his vest. "But you're not getting off that easy."

Jun doesn't even need to see Sho pull the handcuffs out, he just hears the metal links clinking together, and his eyes are already starting to glaze over.

He takes the vodka shot.

~

Nino's phone buzzes several times, but he waits until the end of his and Ohno's game before checking it. There are nearly a dozen worried texts from Aiba, and then one from Jun: _Thanks for the warning. It's like Halloween, Christmas, and my birthday rolled into one._

Nino tosses his phone onto the table with a scowl — he didn't really need the mental image — and starts another game on the Wii. "Oh-chan," he says when Ohno returns from the bathroom, "do me a favor and text Aiba. I'm pretty sure Sho is with Jun."

They both focus on the game after that, but later, Nino checks his phone to find three texts from Aiba: one says _GOING TO MATSUJUNS TO CHECK UP ON THEM,_ and the next one, sent over an hour later, contains only a surprised emoticon, followed by _Let myself in bc i heard noises. I turned the light on and asked if they were ok and they STILL didnt stop fucking._

~

Sho wakes up naked in Jun's bed with a mild headache and a glass of water on the nightstand. On the pillow next to him are his badge, his handcuffs, his gun, and his phone. Jun is such a neat freak.

He drinks the water and grabs his phone to check the time — it's well past morning; thank god for Jun's black-out curtains — and sees that there's a text from Nino. _heard you had an eventful night._

He types into a reply text, _It was just a friend comforting a friend._ He sends it, thinks for a moment, and sends another that says, _Except my penis was inside of him._

 _dude,_ Nino texts back a few minutes later, _not cool._

There's a knock on the door, and then Jun walks in with his phone in one hand and a plate of toast and eggs in the other. "Nino just texted me that we need to keep our sex life to ourselves," he says, settling onto the bed beside Sho.

"Sex life?" Sho repeats, reaching for a piece of toast. "One night hardly counts as a sex life. We'd better get to work if we're going to harass him with tales of our wild escapades."

Jun blushes just the slightest bit. "If you insist, Sho-kun. But next time, I get to be sheriff."


End file.
